Never Giving Up
by SlytherinChick101
Summary: A prooven innocent Severus Snape is determined to bring back Dumbledore. Much to his displeasure he can not do it alone. But that is not his only problem. His sister and an old school competior come to teach at Hogwarts. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Well I'm back for my second posted fanfic story and to say the least I'm very excited about this one. It's my first Hermione and Severus story, though I have read a lot of them recently. I love those two together. They both have a lot of passion, fiery wits and a bad temper. I think they would go perfect together.

First I would like to give much love to my wonderful beta reader Kassie. Thanks girl.

Second this story unlike my last one is being pre written. I have both this prologue and chapter one all ready. And I'm working on chapter two right now. I plan to have this story a decent length. Maybe 25-35 chapters. Depending on what you all think. I've done a lot of research for this story. All my info came from Muggle net .com. You should visit that ultimate Harry Potter site.

Last of all, this _is _a Hermione and Snape story, so please if you do not like the couple don't flame. Any other constructive criticism is welcome. So I hope you all enjoy my second story! Have fun.

000

Summary- A proven innocent Severus Snape is determined to bring back Albus Dumbledore. But as much to his displeasure he can't do it alone. And that isn't his only problem. His sister and an old school competitor come to teach at Hogwarts. Along with them, a wild new girl decides to make Hermione her next subject...Or at least try!

000

Prologue.

August 21st 1997

With all the pacing his former student and friend were doing, he thought he might cause a hole to run through the floor.

"Severus." The old aged man in the painting was scratching his long white beard, an amused expression on his face. Blue eyes twinkling over half moon spectacles.

However his voice didn't stop the younger man from pacing. Hands behind his back, Severus Snape stopped a few moments after. Shook his head and started pacing again. Shoulder length, black and greasy hair fell in his face as he did so. Making the man agitated as he brushed it out his eyes.

"Severus, please. You're making me quite dizzy." Stopping finally Severus looked at the painting in the mix of other portraits. Some sleeping, some pretending so they could listen in.

"Albus do shut up. I'm thinking." Without waiting for a response Severus turned around and took a look at the room. The new _Headmistress' _office, though you could hardly tell. It was left the same. McGonagall refused to change it. Astronomy had always been a favorite of Albus' subjects when he was a student. The room was decorated with spinning globes; anything relating to Astronomy was in the room.

Severus pinched the bridge between his eyes and his hooked nose and sighed. "Albus, this is really ridiculous. I should not be talking to you through a painting. You should be here, sitting at your desk and offering me a bloody lemon drop. The war is over. You deserve to be here."

Smiling warmly at Severus, Albus spoke up. "My dear boy, you know me way to well." Scoffing, Severus conjured a seat and sat next to the painting, with his head in his hands and his hair falling over his face.

"Albus, we need you here. It's bad enough having to kill my only friend._ Regardless,"_ He paused to stop Albus from speaking. Even though he wasn't looking, he was expecting it. "Of what you asked me, it doesn't exactly ease the mind. And when it comes down to it, its pointless even been proven innocent. We got barely any new students for the upcoming year due to the fact parents don't want their kids being taught by the man who murdered Albus Dumbledore." Sighing he looked up to see Albus looking down at him. "I might have found a way."

"Severus you know..." He tried to reason with Severus.

"I know it's impossible, but damn it all to hell!" Standing up, Snape started pacing the room again, nearly knocking the chair over when he stormed up.

Albus sighed. "Severus, I do not want you to get your hopes up. I'm content where I'm at. I'm an old man Severus."

"Albus, please that's rubbish." Severus looked at Albus with unconvincing eyes. "Look at bloody Merlin. Look at any decent wizard. Don't feed me that crap."

Frustrated, Severus brushed the hair from his face. He leaned against the glass window, over looking the grounds and lake. In his mind, he had it all figured out. But in his stubborn heart he couldn't get words together. He leaned his tall frame against the window and scowled. Severus Snape was not a kind man by any means. He had a snarky and sarcastic attitude towards everyone and everything. Unforgiving ways and horrible temper. But this man was the only man he ever cared about enough to think about him as his father.

'_This is it. No turning back now' _Severus quickly turned around, long black robes billowing. He faced Albus who had waited patiently. Returning to the seat he almost knocked over in anger he looked up to Albus with desperate eyes.

"Hear me out." Sighing he looked away again as if having second thoughts. Shaking his head, he looked back up. "Remember how Voldemort came back 3 years ago?"

"Oh Severus please, tell me that's now what your thinking. It takes a lot of Dark Magic to do that potion. Not to mention you need flesh, your flesh, blood of either an enemy or a loved one, and a bone of my family. It's too risky! You just got off of trial, and you're willing to risk your self for this? _Please _Severus think about this." He was pleading.

"For you Albus, I'd do anything." Severus looked up at him with sincere eyes.

"There is no way I can talk you out of this, can I?." It wasn't really a question, more of statement.

"No, you can't." Severus looked away again. "There is one more thing Albus."

"Do I want to know?" Albus asked quietly.

Sighing, Snape looked at Albus with almost black eyes.

"Ill need another person to help me out."

"Blimey."

000

Well there you go the prologue. It gets better as you go along. If I get at least 10 reviews to know people would like to continue, ill post the first chapter before the week is over. Hope you liked it! I'm very excited about this story! Please review, there greatly appreciate. Christina. _Next chapter-Two new teachers, a new student, Hermione's life, Hogsmeade weekend involving Hermione and Snape_


	2. Meetings

Hello again! Well like I said, this story is being pre written unlike my last one. Updates won't be as quite as long as my old story did, unless my computer crashes, etc. I know I also said I would wait till at least 10 reviews, but you know what-One review was enough. I'm reading this story right now called 'Perfection.'; you should really check it out. As great as her story is, she doesn't have a lot reviews, but she does continue for the people who do read her story, silent as they are, and that is what I'm going to do.)

First off, I want to give much love and thanks to my beta reader- Kassie. Thanks girl!

I really wanted this chapter posted by Friday November 3, but I was in the hospital, so I got it up as fast as I could.

Disclaimer- Sadly, I do not own anyone of the characters except for Eileen Snape, James Martinez and Rocelle Jones.

Chapter 1 Meetings.

000 August 30th 1997

Muggle London. _'_

_Daddy no! Please don't go!'_

'_Enough! All this foolish witch stuff almost got us killed. Your mother is in a bloody coma! All because of you. You!'_

Panting, a seventeen year old Hermione Granger sprang up in bed. She looked around the dark room, sweating and located her wand, on her night stand.

'_All this foolish witch stuff almost got us killed.'_

Those last lines her father told her before he left was ringing through her head.

Running quickly into the bathroom, she kneeled before the toilet and threw up. _'_

_I am so high, I can hear heaven I am so high, I can hear heaven Whoa, but heaven No, heaven don't hear me' _

Drawing back with one arm on the toilet she started crying while wiping her lips with the other hand. Her father had left them right after the war was over.

Hermione and her family were targeted for obvious reasons. Hermione being best friends with Harry Potter, and because she was muggleborn.

'_And they say that a hero will save me, I'm not going to stand here and wait. I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles, watching as they all fly away._

It was the end of June when Voldemort had struck; he went straight into Hogsmeade, thousands of black robes swarmed over the place, burning down buildings as they went along. Their main target was Hogwarts.

Some people and even families were residing in Hogwarts these people included Harry Potter and Severus Snape.

It took much persuading from Dumbledore's painting and pensive for a few people, most of all Harry not to kill Snape and realize why he had done what he did. There was still bad blood between them though. Snape's anger towards James Potter and Harry's stubbornness resulted in some quite heavy arguments before they could start searching for the Horcruxes; which Snape helped them out in almost all.

'_Some one once told me, love would all save us. But how can that be, look what love gave us.'_

They were ready for Voldemort arrival, and when he arrived, all Hell broke loose.

The biggest surprise of all was when Draco Malfoy ripped off his Death Eater mask and killed Lucius Malfoy. Half of the reason Harry was able to defeat Voldemort was because of his distraction of not one but two loyal Death Eaters.

Young children, innocent muggles, and teachers were all killed by the hand of Death Eaters. Some even by Voldemort himself. The death list was more then Hermione wanted to remember. George Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Colin Creevey, Cho Chang. And the list just went on and on.

'_A world full of killing, and blood spilling, that world never came.'_

And she just couldn't bear to think about it anymore. Supposedly, thanks to her, her mother almost died and that was why her father left without a second thought to his daughter and the woman he loved so much that he left her.

And for Hermione it was _so _much fun when her mother finally woke up expecting to find both husband and daughter. Only to find a teary eyed daughter and a heartbreaking to story as why she was alone.

'_But back to reality.' _Hermione thought.

Her mother was upset for quite a while. She tried calling her husband's cell phone, but being over three months his number changed and he no longer worked at their dental office. Probably moved to a new home, a good travel away. Though unlike Hermione's father, John, her mother didn't blame her.

'_And they say that a hero will save us, I'm not going to stand here and wait. I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles and watch as they all fly away.'_

'_Life goes on.' _Her mother said. It usually did, even though on nights like these it didn't feel like it.

Sighing, Hermione stood up and faced the sink, grabbing her tooth brush and looking at her self in the mirror while she brushed her teeth. Honey eyes stared back at her. Unshed tears making her eyes sparkle. Frustrated with her self for thinking about the man who abandoned them, she spit with extra force and rinsed her mouth.

Figuring it was pointless at going back to bed at 5:45 am she grabbed her black hair clipped and pulled back her light brown bushy hair and stripped her clothes off before stepping into her white smooth surface tub, letting the steaming hot water wash away her troubles and tears.

'_Now that the world isn't ending it's love that I'm sending to you it isn't the love of a hero and that's why I fear it won't do'_

000 August 31st 1997

Hogwarts

"Minerva, please. You know I always respect your decisions. Sometimes, maybe once in a while, I look at you like an aunt. But right now I think you should be admitted into the psych ward at St. Mungos."

"Oh Severus stop your whining. It does get annoying seeing a man of thirty-nine years old complaining." Suppressing a smirk Minerva McGonagall looked at Dumbledore's portrait, also trying to contain a laugh.

"This is ridiculous. My sister will waltz into this school and swear she will run my life. And _him. _Minerva, he sought out to beat me in Defense Against the Dark Arts as soon as I showed interest. And now you give the man my position. What's next? Are you going to tell me they're in bloody love to?" Severus did not mean it to be taking seriously his last sentence, but when he received a look from Minerva he almost passed out.

"Bollocks! I will not allow this." A very angry Severus Snape, turned quickly walked to the fire place and grabbed floo powder. With all intentions of writing a very angry howler.

"I really detest the both of you right now." Snarling at the portrait and Minerva, Severus stepped into the fireplace.

"POTIONS LAB!"

After a blow of green flames the Headmistress turned to a laughing Dumbledore.

"Alas, the man will never change."

"I agree Albus." Laughing along with Dumbledore, Minerva went back behind her desk and started to get some early work done. After all now that she was Headmistress, she very well didn't have time to teach. That is why she called in Eileen Snape for the job.

000 August 31st 1997

Hogwarts Express.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND?! EILEEN MARIE SNAPE, I SWEAR IF I SEE ONE FINGER OF THAT MAN TOUCH YOU, IT WILL BE BROKEN OFF."

Eileen Snape though almost partially deaf laughed along with her beau James Martinez. Until the howler reached the train they were both caught up in student's files and going over some last minute class plans.

"Well I guess my dear sweet brother now knows about us. Do you think he is unhappy?" Laughing her normally straight pose doubled over, causing a pool of sleek black hair to fall over her face. A pale hand lifted to cover her hand to keep her giggles in.

James Martinez was looking at his girl friend, his dark brown eyes shining with love. His thirty third birthday was the best he had which had just passed five days ago, because she made it all worth it. Birthdays alone was what he had endured for almost his whole life.

Along with his birthday it was a year they have been dating. And he couldn't be happier. Smiling a white smile he got up, his tall muscular frame looming over her. Light brown hands gripped her shoulders.

"Let's give him something to really get mad at." Smirking he opened his mouth again, peering into her light purple eyes.

"_Mi Amor._" She absolutely loved it when he spoke Spanish, and showed it to him by pulling him by his collar onto her lips.

000 September 1st 1997

Kings Cross Station

The red train blew its whistle signaling it was ready for departure. "Well Mione, your final year. I'm so proud of you sweetie. You've made me the happiest mother." Jane Granger hugged her daughter tightly, kissing her on the cheek.

Not having to bend as Hermione reached her mothers height of 5'5. "I expect hundreds of letters this year." Laughing together Hermione hugged her back just as tight. "Mum, if Daddy couldn't hold it out that means he didn't love us as much as we thought, and I know you will do better then him. You don't need a man to make you happy, but if you feel like it would, go for it. I won't hold you back. Everyone deserves to be happy." Giving her mother a big smile, she hugged her again, and whispered into her mother's ear.

"I love you Mum. You're my hero."

"And I love you to baby, you're my light." Hugging once more, mother and daughter separated for one last time as Hermione entered her 7th year.

000

After finding Ron and Harry in their usual compartment in the back, bone crushing hugs were made, and stories were exchanged. The last time Hermione had saw Ron was a couple days after George's funeral. And since then Ron was doing better.

Along with Harry staying at the Burrow the whole summer, Hermione's letters and Ron's new girlfriend Padma Pail, Ron was feeling much better. He had got a summer job with his brother Fred at their shop, where he earned his own money, something he felt very proud of. Ron had grown up Hermione noticed.

He now kept his shoulder length red hair tied up at the base of his neck, which suited him very well. He grew out of being tall and lanky and built a few muscles. A few freckles over his nose gave him that cute boyish effect and right then Hermione knew Padma got a good choice. Funny, respectable, works hard for what he wants, well except for school she thought. But most of all besides the temper, he had such a big heart.

And Harry, her other brother. For Harry she could not be happier. Seventeen long years and his worst nightmare were over. He was finally happy, carefree. A smile on his handsome face. His messy black hair was still there but for girls it was dreamy. Intense green eyes you could just stare at for hours. Although he was shorter then Ron, he was a little bigger body size. But unfortunately for every girl in Hogwarts he was taken by the lovely Ginny Weasley.

Before Hermione could even glance at Ginny, her thoughts were interpreted. "Hellooo, earth to bookworm. Anyone home?" She became aware of the pale hand which belonged to Draco Malfoy waving in her face. Smirking it she grabbed it and pulled the pale blonde haired man into a hug. "Never going to change ey ferret?"

All bad feelings between the trio were gone once he helped them. But sometimes when it came down to it, he was Slytherin, and they were Gryffindor. So when it came to Quidditch, it was like they were five year old boys fighting over candy.

"Not till you admit your dying love for me." Putting her hand to her head, Hermione dramatically fell against Draco.

"Oh yes Malfoy please, I can not hold it in any longer! Take me, take me now!" Over the laughing, Draco hauled Hermione over his shoulder. Unlike the boys he was taller, and more physically built. Being a Malfoy he had his own perks, like his own gym. Even though he had betrayed his father, he could care less. His mother was behind Draco a hundred percent. And they had decided to keep the Manor.

"Draco, I'm Head girl, I will take points away if you do not put me down this instant." Barely getting the words out Hermione was still laughing when everyone all of a sudden stopped.

And she was rudely dropped to the floor. Pissed, Hermione dusted her favorite maroon sweater and went to give Draco a piece of her mind. That is until she saw the reason why the mood was changed.

"Professor Snape."

There he was, standing in all his black glory. Greasy hair and all.

"Thank you Miss. Granger for stating the obvious." Rolling his eyes, he looked at everyone in the room with disgust.

"I think everyone would appreciate if you kept your childish play until we get to Hogwarts. Such display is prohibited. As for Head Girl, I would of thought _you _Miss. Granger would have more sense. 20 points from Gryffindor when we get back. Congratulation, I think that is a first, -20."

Smirking at them he turned to leave. Robes billowing behind him.

"Asshole." She muttered under her breath.

"I heard that Miss. Granger. Detention as well."

"Well he wasn't a spy for nothing." Ron stated, causing everyone to look at him.

"What?"

000

October 21st 1997.

Hogwarts-Great Hall.

"I swear you would never have thought Ms. Snape was a Snape. Giving a Slytherin a detention. Brilliant." Ron was over excited after receiving the end of Snape's detentions and finally having a break thanks to the new teacher.

Stuffing his mouth he went to talk again before Ginny slapped him upside the head. "Hey! What was that for?" Rubbing the back of his head he glared at anyone who laughed. "Honestly Ron, you would of thought you haven't been fed in months."

Classes were going good. Everyone liked the new Transfiguration teacher. She was a lot less strict, but did not take any nonsense. And they definitely liked the new D.A.D.A teacher. He was like Remus Lupin. Teaching them whatever he could, not caring how old they were.

"Hermione, you think you can help me with my homework?" Ron asked, looking quite pathetic, cheese hanging off his chin.

"First off Ronald, wipe your face. Second of all, you're only taking four classes!" She gave him a strict eye. "I know, but there all NEWT level, and you know I want to be an Auror, so does Harry here." He looked to Harry for help. "Hey mate, don't look at me. I only ask Hermione to check over it for me." Harry held up his hands, not wanting to get in the middle of their spat.

"Exactly, you think you'll be able to contact me every moment when you have a problem with paper work or something when you're an Auror?" Before Ron could retort, Headmistress McGonagall interrupted dinner.

"Excuse me, sorry for interrupting, but I have an announcement." After seeing she had the attention of the school, she spoke again. "Thank you. I have a couple things to say actually. As it is Thursday the first annual Hogsmeade weekend will be this Saturday, third years and up. Permission slips required." Ignoring the groans from the younger students, and cheers from the older students she continued with a louder voice. "Like I was saying. Now secondly, I have good news for everyone. The Hogwarts staff has decided to give every year a treat and have a Halloween ball. Fourth years and younger can have parties in their common rooms, and fifth years and up will be able to attend the ball. Now I think I shouldn't have to explain any rules, you all should be old enough." She waited once again, for the cheering and laughter to pass before going on. "I'd advise all of you, since Halloween isn't to far away, to take this weekend to get your costumes. Thirdly, and finally, I would like you all to welcome a new student. She is transferring here from a school in America, New York to be exact. Her name is Rocelle Jones, and will be in her seventh year. Please give her a warm welcome as she is about to be sorted."

Soft clapping and whispering as a girl followed by Hagrid walked through the front doors. This girl was definitely different. She had long curly hair flowing down a white tank top. A black and red tattoo with words going up her right arm along with a smaller tattoo on her hand in the same colors that no one could really see. Five visible piercing were on her face and ears, and who knew if she had more. She had a caramel skin complexion, with what looked like hazel eyes from up close. Light make up was on her face and she carried her head up high looking straight ahead. Her body type wasn't skinny but she wasn't heavy. And by the looks of it she didn't care. Her black heels were clicking through out the hall under her tight black jeans. Some guys were drooling, some were disgusted and some wanted to get to know this new girl.

Upon reaching the front step leading to the stool, McGonagall shook her hand and asked her to take a seat, which she did and McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head.

'_Hmm fresh meat. Were to put you. Ah cunning but not for Slytherin, Smart but you wouldn't like Ravenclaw, Nice, but not nice enough for Hufflepuff,_

'_Do you mind getting on with this?'_

'_Hah, I know just where to put you.'_

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_

Cheering erupted from the Gryffindor table, helping Rocelle know where to go. As faith would have it, she decided to sit next to Hermione. "Hi Rocelle, I'm Hermione, and this slob is Ron, and to his left is Harry." Hermione spoke first deciding to break the ice by using Ron.

"Hey, I resent that." Glaring at Hermione, he turned to Rocelle. "Nice to meet you. I'd shake your hand, but I don't think you'd like to at the moment." That caused a small laugh from the group, including Rocelle. "Nice to meet you. As you heard her say, my name is Rocelle, and anything else you would like to know, I'd be glad to answer.

"Yeah, where did you get your shoes?" Ginny asked and the girls got into a conversation about things Harry and Ron chose not to participate in.

"Women."

000

October 22nd 1997.

Hogwarts-Headmistresses' office.

"How Potter, Weasley and Longbottom got into my NEWTS class is beyond me."

"Severus, you know those young men wish to be Aurors, you should show some support." Albus said from his portrait. Severus gave him a sideways look and just snorted.

"And what was Minerva thinking when she hired that fool? Every time I see him, Albus. Its bad enough he has my position I always wanted." At that he looked at Albus. "But now he is all over my sister and he does it to piss me off."

"Did you ever think it might be because he actually cares for your sister? And besides, you know why Severus. I will not go into it again." Once again Snape gave him a look. "Okay then. Moving on to the next subject. Please tell me you have thought about what you're trying to do Severus."

"Yes I have Albus. And this weekend since I have the utmost _pleasure_ of chaperoning I'm going to be going to the book store to see if I can find any information."

"You know that is not what I meant."

"I know." Sighing, the portrait Dumbledore took off his glasses and rubbed them on his robes. "Have you found anyone you have in mind to help you, since you obviously don't listen to me." He didn't look at Severus until he put his glasses back on, to see the man at the window, once again staring at the lake.

"No I haven't, but I will. I don't want to just pick anyone. This needs to be kept a secret till I got everything worked out. And I already know who I can't ask. Besides me, everyone on the staff is not skilled at potions. "But I swear Albus, this will work. It _has _to work." Looking back towards Dumbledore, Albus saw something he rarely saw.

Desperate.

000

October 23rd 1997

Hogsmeade Book Store.

Having already picked out a dress with much help from Ginny and Rocelle, Hermione was satisfied. This Rocelle girl loved fashion, and make up and make-overs, which Hermione in the two days having known Rocelle turned her down for a make over.

Shaking her head, Hermione headed towards the book store after much reassuring to everyone she would be quick.

They didn't believe her.

'_How the hell' we wind up like this And why weren't we able To see the signs that we missed And try to turn the tables I wish you'd unclench your fists And unpack your suitcase Lately there's been too much of this But don't think it's too late'_

Hearing the ding above her head as she walked in, had the annoying salesmen come up to Hermione, asking if there was anything he could get her. Every time she walked in this store, he would ask the same thing.

'_I have been in this damn store enough.' _Hermione thought to herself. Once again politely telling him no, she wandered around the store.

'_Nothing's wrong Just as long as you know that someday I will Someday, somehow I'm gonna make it alright But not right now I know you're wondering when You're the only one who knows that Someday, somehow I'm gonna make it alright But not right now I know you're wondering when.'_

When it started to get hot in the store Hermione took off her robe showing off her figure which she normally kept hidden. Clad in a soft pink shirt and blue jeans she took a seat on the floor, picked up a muggle romance book and started to read, not paying attention to time.

'_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway That we could end up saying Things we've always needed to say So we could end up staying Now the story's played out like this Just like a paperback novel Let's rewrite an ending that fits Instead of a Hollywood horror'_

Hermione almost screamed when someone tripped over her stretched legs. And she almost did scream even louder when she noticed it was Snape.

"Oh my Gosh, I'm so sorry Professor, I wasn't paying attention." Snape was face first in the soft carpet.

'_Good thing, I don't think he can afford to have his nose broken any worse.' _Hermione thought to her self, having to hold down a laugh. But it went away when he started to rise looking pissed.

"Once again Miss Granger. Thank you for stating the obvious. Do you make this a habit? Sitting on the ground, in the middle of a book store waiting for someone to fall?" Grinding her teeth together from coming out and saying something that would end her in detention, she bit her tongue and stood up. "I'm sorry Professor, it was an accident."

Scoffing, Snape stood up as well, looming over Hermione. And unless she wanted to face his chest she had to crane her neck to look up.

'_Who knew spices could smell good?' _Hermione thought before shaking her head.

"Do try to make sure it doesn't happen again." He was looking down his nose at her, and she couldn't stand to be quiet anymore.

"Gods, you'd think I tripped you on purpose. I said I was sorry, and you don't quit. You don't scare me Professor so you can not your look. I'm not eleven anymore." She stood her ground, looking him square in the eyes. Black on honey brown. Both intense.

Though the spice smell was starting to get more intense and that was because she didn't notice he had backed her into the corner of the small section.

She didn't mean to do it, but she looked down, not being able to have him look at her like that. Especially when he looked down and back up into her eyes.

"As you were saying Miss Granger? Some one who is not afraid would be able to look me square in the eyes. Where is that Gryffindor bravery?" His silky voice floated through her ears and she looked back up at him.

"Well I don't need to ask you where your Slytherin rudeness is. Pathetic. Now do you think you can back up? I have places to be, other then down in the dungeons feeling sorry for my self. Excuse me."

Moving to the left to get out the way, she picked up her robe, put it on, and picked up what she thought was the book she was reading without looking at the title. Before she could leave, her arm was grabbed within a blink of an eye.

"Detention, tonight. Seven pm. You might as well leave that mouth and wand in the room." Sneering, he walked past her; Hermione wanted nothing more then to hit him as he swiftly moved through out the store and out the door.

Fuming Hermione walked to the checkout counter bought the book with a strange look coming from the man and she walked out the store, and headed straight to the Three Broomsticks. Not thinking straight she ran into someone and dropped her bag causing the book to fall out.

Apologizing to whomever she bumped into she bent down in the busy place and noticed it wasn't the book she was reading.

'_Brining back the After Life.'_ "What would he want with this?" she pondered to herself, and was going to find out at seven PM tonight.

'_It's been a while Since I could Hold my head up high And It's been a while Since I First saw you And It's been a while Since I could stand on my own two feet again And it's been a while Since I could call you And everything I can't remember As fucked up as it all may seem The consequences that I've rendered I stretched myself beyond my means And It's been a while Since I can say That I wasn't addicted and It's been a while Since I can say I love myself as well and It's been a while Since I've gone and fucked things up Just like I always do and it's been a while but all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you'_

_000_

Well there you go Chapter 1 done.I liked doing this chapter, and I hope you like it just as much as I did!

Translations-Mi Amor-My Love Songs- Nickleback-Hero-Someday Stained-Its been Awhile Please review! And thank you to everyone who did review.

Love Christina


End file.
